Evaluate the following expression when $a = 3$ and $b = 7$. $3$ $a$ $^2 + 3$ $b$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $3$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(3)}^2 + 3{(7)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(9) + 3{(7)} + 5 $ $ = 27 + 21 + 5 $ $ = 53$